Those Who Fight - Final Fantasy VII
by Firstone33
Summary: My Final Fantasy VII Novelization Set In Canon with some references of Crisis Core and Remake Elements
1. Prologue

Those Who Fight - Final Fantasy VII Novelization

A/N: Fanfic Set in FFVII with some alteration of events mainly the Survival Of Jessie, Biggs and Wedge, Using Some Remake Elements Cloud and Characters look their Remake Counterparts will be while before we See Cid, Vincent and Others but they will in this look the same.

I Did do a FFVII Fic On AO3 but i deleted it one reason i wanted to do it here on Now i tried to make the Scorpion fight as epic as possible so forgive my unfortunate lack of skills writing fight scenes

Hope you Enjoy

...

Prologue - Bombing Mission

Date: 2007

Location: Sector 1 Reactor, Midgar

Two Security Guards stood at the Train Station, They heard the Whistle of the train unknown to them five individuals were on the train well one was on top the train, he held a huge sword in his right hand as the train slowed to a stop and after a commotion below he heard a Gruff Voice call him, he jumps off landing gracefully and looks up at the guards.

His name was Cloud Strife he raises his weapon the Buster sword into a fighting stance with swift almost inhuman speed he blocks the hail of bullets flying at him and cuts down the guards, more came rushing out as the others ran inside, Cloud swings buster sword cutting down one then does a cyclone like strike cutting down the last three Cloud sheathes Buster Sword on back and begins making his way towards the reactor.

he eventually comes to the two members of the group that hired him called Avalanche, one was a slightly buff man with Brown spiked hair and wore a red headband his name was biggs the other was a woman about his own age with long reddish hair in a high ponytail wearing the same outfit as Biggs." So you were Soldier Huh?" Cloud sighed, he did not care what they thought." Ex Soldier". Biggs grunted continuing to work on the door, Jessie the woman spoke." why did you leave Soldier?". Cloud did not answer.

" Hey maybe you should join Avalanche we could really use your skills".

" Not Interested".

Cloud said to the heavy man whose name was Wedge just then a deep gruff voice spoke." Wha i'd tell ya! no moving in group! and you i do not trust you even if you are Ex Soldier you work for me got it!". Cloud grunted, he glared at Barret Wallace." Once this job is done and I am Paid i am out of here". Barret sneered but did not speak to him again Barret turns to the Three." Alright let's get movin!". the three ran off inside Barret ran ahead, Cloud begins to walk then stops and looks up at the Shinra Building then ran inside.

* Mako Reactor - FFVII Ost*

Wedge stayed behind while Biggs, Jessie and Barret went inside Cloud followed." Tell me Cloud do you know about Mako?". Cloud sighed annoyed." Yes it was one of the things we learned of while in Soldier". Barret grunted." Well Shinra is Siphoning the Mako directly from the Planet! it's Dying! that's why we are here to Stop it!". Cloud shrugged.

" I don't care if it's dying i have a job to do so let's get it over with".

" Oh you are not getting off that easily you are staying with me so i can watch ya make sure ya don't do anything funny".

" whatever".

Cloud cared not he had a job to do and he was set on doing it whether they trusted him or not, Cloud followed Barret and the two inside eventually after fighting through Security Cloud and Barret reached the Core of The Reactor, Barret practically shoves the bomb into Cloud's Chest." Here set it". Cloud glares At him." You do it". Barret glares from his Sunglasses.

" No I makin ya do it so to make sure you don't pull anything funny".

Cloud sighed but went up to the Valve and set up the bomb when he heard a voice." Careful this reactor is not a normal Reactor". Cloud shook his head as Barret yelled at him." Hey stop messing around and set it". Cloud began to set up and then an alarm went off Barret points his Gun arm at him." You Son Of A...". Cloud reached back and grasped Buster Sword sudden;y there was a loud machine like sound then a huge machine in the shape of a Scorpion came crashing in front of them.

" A Scorpion Sentinel...but this one is different..".

" What the Hell!".

" It's armor is tough we must be strategic!".

* Those Who Fight Further - FFVII: ACC Ost*

Barret fired off his gun arm only for Cloud to pull him away from the Sentinel's Machine gun fire." What the Hell!". Cloud glared Buster sword in Right hand." Focus you may not trust me but at this moment you have no choice but to do so i rather not have my pay die on me". Barret was shocked, Did this punk just show concern for him Barret shook his head Spiky was right if they were gonna beat this they had to be Strategic.

" Fine what do we do?".

" I will charge head on while you give me Cover Fire, use Thunder Magic it's weak against that".

Cloud then rushes out easily dodging and blocking gunfire, Barret comes out roaring his gun arm firing, Cloud then strikes with Buster sword carving a gash in the armor of the machine then Barret hits it with a Thunder Spell, Cloud performs a powerful downward slash he calls Braver on the Machine.

The Scorpion then jumps and begins wall running then fires missiles which Cloud and Barret narrowly avoid, then it lands on other side of them." Damn! this one is indeed not a Normal one". Cloud rushes and baseball slides swinging Buster sword up at it's Exposed Core while Barret riddled it with Gunfire then Barret fired off a huge blast from his gun arm he liked to call Big shot, Cloud performs a flurry of strikes then ends with a powerful over shoulder strike the Scorpion repeated it's wall run missile firing and Such.

Then it lands on other side and raises it's tail." Don't attack while tail is up!". Barret cursed and jumped for cover as a huge energy beam shot forth from it's tail, Cloud growled Shinra must have updated their Weapons Cloud closed his eyes and took a breath he jumps out and casts a Thunder spell at it, The Scorpion slumped and Cloud went in for the Kill performing a flurry of Sword Strikes again then does another technique he knew called Cross Slash.

the machine began violently spasming and then fell from the walkway into the mako exploding as it did, Cloud looks up as the place began to explode, Barret grins." Now that is how it's Done!". Cloud grunted and the two began making their escape Cloud saved Jessie on their escape and as him and the others went through the door on other side the reactor exploded.

...

Location: Shinra Building

" These Street rats call themselves Avalanche...sound familiar".

" Hmmm weren't they the ones who nearly five years ago kidnapped Hojo?".

Heidegger who was the Head of weapon Development and The Army Hummed." Yes it seems that the old one has been replaced by another one this time led by One Barret Wallace of Corel Village". President Shinra turns in his chair looking at Heidegger." Is that so?". Heidegger nodded." Not only that but seems a Former Soldier has joined their cause". Shinra closed his eyes." Last time a Soldier turned on us was Five years ago was it not but more than that it was two of them",

" Yes seven years ago it was two as well though both are dead and so is the other but as for him...well we know not for he fell but likely dead".

Shinra hummed." You may Go Heidegger". Heidegger nodded and Left Shinra closed his eyes then rose from his chair and looks out the window towards Sector 1 watching the Reactor explode Shinra frowns." do not think that you have won Avalanche this is only the beginning of the end for you".

To Be Continued

A/N: as mentioned above i am not good at fight scenes but hopefully the first boss fight from game is to your liking also i hope you like how i interpreted cloud here i hope i kept his character intact, which i think i did i just added some new elements to it.

yes Heidegger and Shinra were referring to Zack, Genesis Angeal And Sephiroth, now they did not know if Sephiroth Died in game itself only what they knew was he just vanished in Nibelheim and reported him dead, of course we all know the truth of that little situation.

also i am gonna have sephiroth's little wraith appear now and again just to spice this Story up.

Hope You Enjoy


	2. Chapter One

Those Who Fight - Final Fantasy VII Novelization

A/N: Welcome to Chapter one folks i hope you enjoyed Prologue

...

Chapter One

Date: 2007

Location: Sector 5, Midgar

the group stood in a collapsed area, Barret stood overlooking Biggs setting up a explosive to open a path out Cloud stood some feet away leaning against wall Buster Sword still strapped on his back, Biggs stood." Take Cover". the group took cover as the bomb went off blowing a whole in the wall all five jumped out getting singed alittle Wedge though was putting out his ass.

" Mission Acomplished! that should catch Shinra's Attention".

" We did this..."

Cloud remained silent, Barret looks at the group." things can't be done without sacrifice we do this cause them suits in Shinra are killing the planet if we keep this up Shinra will fall". Cloud looks at him." Then what? not that i care but if you think Shinra will go down that easily than leave me out of it besides i only want my pay". Barret glared but did not argue.

" alright everyone meet up at the Train, Spiky once we get back to Sector 7 then you will get paid and you can leave my sight for good".

" Whatever".

the Group split off in different directions, Cloud went up the steps walking through what was clearly the Market, He saw some people running off likely in fear from the reactor exploding as they did they bumbed into a young woman in a pink dress and red jacket Cloud walks up." Hey you okay?". the girl looks up at him with a slight smile." Oh yes i am fine". Cloud quirked a brow." just be more careful". Cloud turned and began walking away." wait...would you like to buy a flower only a gil". Cloud was confused.

" Don't be shy..Please?".

Cloud sighed and gave her one gil and took the flower, he looked at it if honest it was nice Cloud was about to thank her when she began waving her arms as if she was being attacked by some invisible enemy, Cloud was going to speak when she did." Help Me!". She grabs his left forearm and both suddenly watch as strange mist like wraiths began surrounding them, Cloud's right hand twitched ready to grab the Buster Sword he looks at her who had fear in her eyes.

' What are these things...who is this girl...'.

then as if never there the things vanished, Cloud frowns the girl steps back." you okay Sir?". Cloud looks at her." i'm fine you should go the army is likely looking for me". the girl seemed confused but did not ask she picks up her Flower basket." Thank you for your patronage". the girl said with a smile and walked away, Cloud watched her then he continued on his way he eventually heard whistle." Shit!". Cloud ran he was gonna miss the Damn train all cause of the flower girl.

then there was yelling." Quick He went this way!". Cloud came to middle of a street and stopped as jeeps pulled up and infrantrymen came out aiming their rifles at him, Cloud takes out buster sword ready to fight when he grasped his head and a voice told him to run and jump, Cloud twists and ran for it followed by Gunfire, Cloud jumps onto the edge and jumps over the rail falling down to the train as it appeared he lands and sheathes Buster Sword.

He looks back as the Troops watched him escape, Cloud sighed and made his way top of the train.

...

Barret leaned against the wall of the train arms folded over chest, he was silent as Biggs and the other two sat in silence when Jessie spoke." you think he's okay?". Barret grunted, he better be he thought." if he's ex soldier he likely is...though even Soldier can't always win". Barret slams his fist on a crate." Shut up it matters not if he survived or not as long as we dealt Shinra a blow that all that matters". Wedge was silent, Jessie looked away.

suddenly there was a sound of like something knocking, Barret looks to Biggs who pulls out a Pistol the two go to the door ready to fire and open it next thing they knew a figure comes jumping inside landing inside before them, Cloud Strife stood." Hey knew you ain't dead, but you're Late!". Cloud grunted.

" Got distracted why do you care thought you did not trust me?".

Barret huffed." I don't but i keep my promises so you will get your pay". Cloud shrugged and walked away, it was not long before they arrived in Sector 7 all five got off and left, Cloud followed behind he only been here a couple times since arriving in Midgar how he got there he did not really remember but it mattered not.

Cloud headed into Sector 7 it was a slum so seeing crumbling buildings were no surprised, cloud saw one that stood out it was a bar called Seventh Heaven this was the base of operation for Avalanche, there were suddenly a group of men running out of it for dear life with Barret firing his gun arm at them and chasing them, Cloud shook his head and went up and inside the place, Cloud walked in and stopped as a little girl about five called." Daddy?". Cloud stopped confused as the girl realizing her mistake and eyes with fear ran to the corner.

then a woman about twenty came from behind the counter and knelt before the girl." Hey it's okay Marlene he isn't gonna hurt you he may look rough but he's a sweet guy". Cloud knew this girl, her name was Tifa Lockhart his childood friend." Hello Cloud...been awhile...oh is that a flower?". Cloud looks at the flower he holds it out." yeah for you i guess". Tifa smiled and took it, she puts it in a Vase.

Tifa wore a White tank top over a Sports Bra, she wore a mini skirt over black Spanks, on her legs she wore knee high stockings and what looked like hiking boots, She wore a gauntlet-glove combo on her left arm on her wrist was a Chocobo bracelet charm, on her right she wore gloves and a sleeve that ended just at her elbow like on her left arm, also belts on each side went from the skirt to her shoulders.

" So cloud how've you been?".

" Fine".

Tifa just gave him a smile." daddy!". Barret came in and laughed as he picked up Marlene." There ya Are!". Cloud watched as Barret went down the elevator with the little girl Marlene, Cloud followed going down as he stepped off he saw Barret fling Biggs into the wall, Cloud saw on tv that Shinra was responding to the bombing of Sector one reactor, they were upping security.

" Tomorrow we are gonna go to Sector 5 and blow the reactor sky high!".

" Not interest you can do that yourself just give me my pay and i am gone from your sight like you want".

" Tomorrow i will pay you so until then you are not going anywhere got it".

" whatever".

the group soon went to bed, next morning Cloud woke." Spiky!". Cloud caught a bag of Gil of about 1,000 Cloud tested the weight and nodded with a uncaring expression." Now get out of my face, since you care not for the planet". Cloud looks at him with a Glare." The planet is going to die one way or the other". Cloud went up the elevator and headed towards door." Cloud wait". Tifa came up.

" I'm leaving don't try to stop me".

" Cloud...you remember that promise seven years ago? the one you made on the water Tower".

Cloud nods, he made a promise to rescue her when she was ever in trouble when he joined soldier but after he did things changed." yes but that was long ago, we were kids Tifa such a dream could never happen". Tifa looked sad but did not seems bothered." Cloud come with us just one more job then you can leave...please Barret may seem not to trust you but he has his reasons just give him a chance to show you can be trusted". Cloud sighed, Barret came up.

" Still here? thought us ain't good enough".

" 5,000 gil for this next job".

Barret's eyes went wide." What! 5,000 gil!?". Cloud nodded, he puts the 1,000 gil away." Yes 5,000 gil for this next job no if ands or buts 5,000 upfront after this job Got it". Barret growled but relented." Fine we head out soon". Barret turned and left the Bar, Cloud grunted and turns to tifa." so you are coming with?". Tifa nodded, Cloud noticed her hesistation, Cloud walks up to bar and gets a drink, he takes a sip Tifa sidles up onto a chair couple feet away with her own." having second thoughts?". Tifa looks at her glass.

" I know what we are doing is good for the planet...but sometimes i wonder if it is not so good..I just...I feel trapped".

" then you should stay behind".

" I can't sit around anymore...Shinra are hurting people and i have sat and watched long enough i just feel that this will never end".

" I see it matters not a job is a job let's go".

Cloud finished his glass so does tifa and the two head out little did they know that this was only the Beginning.

To Be Continued

A/N: Chapter One! So Fanfiction has been having problems but i got two chapters up. Hope you enjoy first chapter


	3. Chapter Two

Those Who Fight - Final Fantasy VII

A/N: Chapter Two folks oh by the way in prologue they were indeed using materia but i wanted you to figure that out yourself without me telling you they were

...

Chapter Two - Flowers Blooming in The Slums

Date: 2007

Location: Midgar Train

The Group had boarded the train and were off towards Sector 5 Reactor, Jessie explained to Cloud about the Terminal and the Rail system as well as the Security System, She believed that Him, Barret and Tifa would be fine despite Fake Ids being nearly invalid, Cloud felt something was off but shrugged the thought away.

The group steadily made their way towards the back suddenly a green hologram like barrier passed over them, Cloud held his breath and seems they were fine when an Alarm went off, Barret whips towards Jessie." I thought you said we were okay!". Jessie was just as surprised as them." I Checked! I made sure Your Ids were Clear! I Swear!". Barret however was not angry at her.

Suddenly Sentry Bots came crashing through windows Cloud ran through a Door and with Buster Sword cuts one down Barret Fires off his Gun-Arm with A Grin, Tifa turns with a fierce look." My Turn". Tifa rushes forward and rams her left fist into one sending it flying out the window, then she hits the Button near the Door.

* Omnislash - FFVII OC Remix*

Cloud casts a thunder spell on one his green materia glowing as he did, Then Blocks a Hail of Bullet with the Buster Sword then rushed one cutting it in half, He sees Tifa jump out first then the other three leaving him and Barret." Come on!". Barret jumps off and Cloud Follows Strapping Buster Sword on back as he did.

They Found themselves in the Tunnels of The Train Tracks, they found the other three and proceeded to go when Jessie Spoke." We are turning back...this is how far as we go". Barret looks at them, Biggs spoke." Boss be careful...i have a bad feeling about this..". Barret chuckled, he raised his gun arm." Don't ya worry your asses i will be fine so will Teef and Spiky". Cloud sighed but did not comment, Tifa smiled at Jessie, Biggs and Wedge." You Three take care and be careful". The three left, Cloud looks at Barret.

" Let's move".

The Three made their way through the tracks and ended up in a Sewer which ultimately led to Sector 5 Reactor, Cloud went up first checking the area, no guards nothing Cloud motions with hand and is followed by Barret and Tifa, the three walked through the reactor and saw it was already starting to fall apart, Cloud felt something was off but did not comment his Soldier instincts guiding him.

" This place...is oddly abandoned...Why aren't there The Army here?".

" Beats Me let's just get this job done i don't want to be here too long".

For once Barret did not argue with him, If Barret was honest he felt off about this place as well Tifa felt it too but ignored it the three continued on only occassionaly encountering monsters mainly Sahagins, they easily dispatched the creatures and continued until they reached the Main Valve which Cloud set up the bomb and the three made their way back towards where they came from.

they had ten minutes to get out they reached the intersection when they heard someone walking and clapping out the north path came a slightly heavyset man in a red suit and smoking a Cigar." Well done i expected nothing less from Avalanche...well the fake one that is". Barret growled.

" What ya Say!".

" You call yourselves Avalanche yet the one i knew was far...how should i say well tactful they made it very difficult for us you on the other hand do not think ahead and leave yourselves open for attack, but it matters not i guess".

Barret aims his Gun Arm Cloud puts a arm in front of him." why are you here Shinra". Shinra looks at him." Hmmm You seem familiar well that sword on your back does, last time i saw it was...no never mind i do not have time for idle chat i have important business to attend like the last Soldier this is where you will die". a Helicopter appeared and Shinra climbed in and it flew off as Barret fired at it.

Suddenly there was a whirring sound of a machine and a Huge hovering machine came up, Cloud grasps Buster Sword into a Battle Stance." An Air Buster?". Barret looks at Cloud, Tifa does too." Ya know this thing?". Cloud nods, He only seen it in production." I only seen it in Pre-Production not yet made yet...We best be careful". Barret and Tifa nodded getting into Fighting stances.

* Fight On! - Final Fantasy VII Remake Version*

Cloud was the first to move swinging Buster Sword striking the Armor of The Air Buster, Barret attacked next firing at the Machine while Tifa did a combo of three kicks and Punches then ends with a forward spin to Axe Kick, Cloud does a Braver but the Machine fires before he does forcing Cloud to roll out of the way.

Tifa does a Somersault then into her Beat Rush technique into a Burning Arrow Kick, Barret fires his Big Shot Skill While Cloud places His green materia into Buster sword casting Thunder magic onto it and strikes with a Flurry of Left, Right Up and Down swings then does Cross Slash The machine began to spark and then a Automated voice began to speak and it said a countdown was beginning.

Cloud knew what it meant." It's Gonna Self Destruct! We Have to stop it before it does!". Cloud moved the Air Buster suddenly explodes, Cloud grabs a piece of broken pipe with his Left hand he manages to Sheath Buster Sword on back and reach for the ledge to no avail." Cloud!". Cloud heard a Sound of an explosion.

" Go!".

" No!".

Cloud knew he could not hold on even if he could they would die trying to help him up, Cloud lets go of the pipe and falls hearing Tifa scream his name watching the speck of Barret drag her away Cloud closes his eyes as he fall.

...wake...up...hey...

Cloud groaned, he sat up shaking his head, what a weird dream he nearly jumps as a Familiar Face looks at him, the flower girl from before." hey you are the person who bought a flower...not surprised you survived such a fall". Cloud looks up, seeing a hole in the roof of the building he was in." Sorry". The girl giggled.

" It's Fine it was like that before you, oh name is Aerith What's yours?".

" Cloud".

" Cloud...nice to meet you".

Cloud stood ready to shake her hand when there was clapping." Bravo but i have to ask you that you hand over that girl". Cloud in corner of eyes Aerith get behind him and whisper." Get me Home...Please..". Cloud noted some slight fear in her voice, Cloud extends an arm out protectively while reaching back and grasping Buster Sword's Handle when the Red hair man spoke again." That Sword...where did you get it?".

" None of your business Turk".

The Man laughed." Name's Reno you must have been a Soldier by your uniform shame...still that weapon does not belong to you and that girl is coming with us". Cloud suddenly fires a Fire Spell above Reno and The Troops with him and Grabs Aerith's Hand and runs towards the back only to find it blocked." shit!". Aerith taps his arm and points up, Cloud runs up with Aerith closely behind when she slips.

Cloud cursed and saw a barrel." Aerith Duck!". Cloud using his Mako Enhanced Strength lifts and throws the heavy Barrel towards the Troops causing them to trip and stumble he helps Aerith up and they climb up through the hole onto the Church roof.

" Phew...Thank you..".

" Is there a reason they are after you?".

" It's complicated...well going to bring me home you did just save me".

Cloud sighed." Sure but one condition tell me how i can get to Sector 7". Aerith looked thoughtful for a moment." deal but first get me home and it is a date". Cloud's eyes went wide as she ran off across the roof." Hey Wait!". Cloud followed after catching up to her giggling form." oh that man mentioned you were soldier i noticed myself mainly your eyes...they remind me...no never mind...you probably don't know". Cloud was confused.

" Well come on".

Cloud followed as they went through the slums Cloud kept vigil as they did for any monsters, thieves and such luckily nothing and soon reached a corner of the Slums and found a house in front was a garden full of flowers Cloud never seen such thing before he follows her inside." Mom I'm Back!". a woman who looked about at least in her mid forties to early fifties came out." Oh thank Gaia you are alright...oh who is this". She gave him a suspicious look.

" Cloud he protected me".

" I see...you are Soldier aren't you...".

" Former Soldier...".

" I Am Aerith's mother Elmyra, Aerith why don't you set up the spare room for him".

Aerith nods and goes upstairs, Elmyra makes sure she was out of earshot." thank you for watching her and saving her". Cloud nods." Tell me why are shinra after her?". Elmyra shook her head." It's...complicated and i do not know you at all...Cloud Right? tonight i want you to sneak out quietly". Cloud looks at her confused.

* Sky Blue Eyes - Crisis Core Ost*

" Do you know how to get To Sector 7?".

" Yes there is a turnabout not far from the way you came take that shortcut and you will be at the gates of Sector 7...please for her safety..".

Cloud nods and puts a fist over heart." I promise as a Former Soldier i will for your daughter". Elmyra smiled, Cloud felt sad for some reason leaving the two, maybe he hadn't lost himself after that day, soon after Cloud after eating went upstair but even then he could not sleep sometime passed and he got up and straps Buster Sword on his back and very quietly sneaks out of the house.

he finds the shortcut to Sector 7 Gate only to find Aerith.

" How!?".

" Silly i know these Slums well, come on i will show you myself and i can protect myself".

Cloud had no choice but to follow and indeed she did know how to fight, she used a Metal Staff and healing magic without the use of Materia, who was this woman soon they arrived to a large gate and Cloud realized that he could not enter Cloud slammed his fist against the metal gate." Damn...". Aerith has he turned back to her saw her on a Swing.

" well at least you know where it is that much is good".

" I guess so...tell me did you know someone in Soldier?".

Aerith looked sad then thoughtful she then ran behind a big moogle slide and climbed on top of it, Cloud sighed and followed the two sat down." Yep...it was close to six years ago he was a soldier first class in fact that sword...he use to have one similar told me that he was forced to kill his mentor and friend when i got it". Cloud felt that story was familiar felt that he knew this incident but nothing came to him either.

" I see he must have died during a mission".

" Maybe...i wrote to him like 80 or so times during those six and a half years".

Cloud had to laugh." well sounds like you two were very close". Aerith smiled, then a sound of the gate opening caught their attention, Cloud looks and sees a Chocobo pulled Carriage as it went right of the park Cloud saw Tifa on the back of Carriage." Tifa?". She did not see Him, Cloud jumped off the Slide and ran to the upper right path watching the Vehicle vanish into the streets.

" You know her?".

" Tifa Lockhart my Childhood friend...but where is she going?".

" That would be where Wall Market is...it's not very nice but it is the only place people living here can go, there is a Hony Bee Inn here in fact it is the only one in Midgar Come On! let's go find Her Right!".

Cloud's eyes went wide as Aerith ran off." Hey wait!...jeez...well guess i have no choice". Cloud ran off following her this was going to be one heck of a day.

to be continued

A/N: had to delete this chapter here on cause i forgot i did not finish it but now here it is finished! So chapter two is now up and running! yep I referenced Zerith, Angeal and Modeoheim incident.

so for the next couple days i will have internet and be posting stuff until then


	4. Chapter Three

Those Who Fight - Final Fantasy VII Novelization

A/N: I apologize for being late in updating things have been very hectic and been busy with other stories of mine but i am back with Chapter three!

now i am skipping the Don Corneo event aka Cloud crossdressing but i will mention it also this is where some events are slightly altered mainly Jessie, Biggs and Wedge survive

...

Chapter 3

Date: 2007

Location: Sewers And Train Graveyard

Things were not going their way first Cloud had to crossdress to get into the Mansion Corneo had to find Tifa then just as the three thought they had Corneo he sprung open a trap door sending them falling into the Sewers of Sector 5 and Sector 7 then fought a huge monster.

Before the confronted Corneo Cloud, Aerith and Tifa thankfully retrieved their weapons and were prepared for the Sahagins as they charged at Them, Cloud swung Buster Sword attacking the sahagins with a flurry of sword swings, Tifa using her Martial Arts beat down a couple and Aerith with Her Guard Stick and Magic supported them.

More were coming, Cloud gets in front of Tifa and Aerith." Go!". Aerith nods and heads in the direction of Sector 7, Cloud and Tifa fought back to back then followed Aerith fighting their way through the Train graveyard, all sorts of beasts attacked Sabertusks and Sahagins but the three fought them off without injury again Aerith showed she was quite capable of fighting and such using her inherited magic for that is what Cloud and Tifa thought as she used spells without Materia.

it was not impossible to do so but humans seem to have a much harder time using magic freely without the need of Materia but there were those who could but it took years of training and such to do so, Cloud sheathes Buster Sword as they enter the Sector 7 Station and in the distance they heard fighting, Cloud looks to Aerith and Tifa and ran to Sector 7 nearly running into people evacuating through the Gate.

Suddenly Wedge came crashing down onto the ground." Wedge! Hang in There!". Tifa knelt before him." Oh...He-hye...(Coughs Blood)...Sorry...guess i won't make it...". Tifa tears in her eyes shook her head, Cloud bare his teeth fists being made, how could he be so stupid it took him now to realize that what Barret and the others fought for was a good cause and now it might be too late for all of them, then Aerith came over." i can save him...i don't know why but i feel i need to do this". a green glow surrounded her hands as she rested them on Wedge's chest and Wedge sat up quickly in shock.

" What!...How did...Thank You!".

Aerith smiled." welcome...we need to get the others out". Cloud looks up the Comm Tower and to Aerith." Can you help these people get out also Barret's Daughter Marlene...Please if not for me and tifa for Barret". Aerith looks at Wedge as he asked that." Of Course". Wedge grins and stands." I will help...Cloud Biggs and Jessie they are up there". Cloud nods and looks to Tifa who Nods.

*Omnislash - FFVII OC Remix*

the two begin to make their way up Cloud swings Buster Sword in front of him blocking a hail of Bullets from the infrantrymen as Tifa deceptively dodged and pummeled each with quick and deadly strikes, Cloud rushes one and cuts him down only to block a Soldier sword." Shit!". So Shinra sent Soldier as well, this was not good." Tifa!" Cloud throws Tifa his Green Materia." Go I will catch up!". Tifa nods and Infuses her Arm with the Materia and continues up, Cloud lowers Buster sword and the two soldiers circle each other.

" If they sent Soldier it means Shinra is desperate or stupid since they know a Soldier works for Avalanche".

" Orders are Orders!".

The Soldier charged but Cloud was ready, even though the Soldier was a Second Class he clearly was skilled and had some experience as he struck with a five hit combo, But Cloud being a First Class had far more experience and easily blocked each strike and countered with his own, Cloud roared as he swung down his weapon killing the Soldier Second Class blood spraying some getting on Cloud, Cloud saw more Soldiers this time third classes he Charged and dispatched them with ease.

Cloud ran up passing Jessie and Biggs." Cloud! Tifa is up Ahead waiting and don't worry about us we will help Wedge and That Aerith gal get everyone out". Cloud nods and continued meeting up with Tifa, the two look up seeing Barret firing at something they run up to him." Spiky! thought ya dead! Let's Go!" Cloud, Barret and Tifa reach the top finding a Turk by the Control panel setting up a bomb." Well did not expect ya guys to make it this far shame...Name's Reno By the way".

* Those Who Fight Further - Advent Children Complete*

The Turk pulls out a Baton of sorts and extends it." I May not be Soldier but i fought the likes of you before". Reno smirks, Barret roared and fired off his gun arm but they bounced off a barrier Reno casted." Sorry buddy but got to do better than that". Reno's eyes went wide when Cloud struck with Buster Sword the Barrier began to Crack." Damn...Hey buddy you never answered my question from before how did you get that". Cloud looks at him.

" It was my gift for graduating in Soldier".

" Guy you have no idea do you...you don't remember...Hmmm...could you be...".

Before the Turk could say more Tifa came at him with a Flurry of Punches and Kicks destroying the Barrier, Reno fires off a Thunder Spell, Reno then fires off A Fira Spell Cloud Charges cutting down the Spell and Reno was able to Block the Strike but Struggled falling onto one knee." Shit!". Cloud twists Buster Sword then kicks The Turk, Reno grunts slamming into the Panel." Seems i am no match for you alone oh well". Before they could react he pushes the button.

" Oh before you think about it this bomb cannot be deactivated sorry boys and Girls but Reno must leave the Building".

Reno jumps off the edge as a Helicopter rises up from Sector 5, and Saw Aerith being held." Aerith!". The Turk with the Long Black Hair looked at the three." I would get out if i were you but it won't matter Avalanche is over". Barret waved a fist." Who Are You!". The Turk looks at him." I Am Tseng leader of The Turks...You Call yourself Avalanche but you are nothing but imitation of the Original nothing but Shadows...it is too bad..".

" Cloud, Tifa...don't worry about me!".

" Be Quiet!".

Tseng Slaps Aerith hard but Aerith did not cry nor cringe in fear nor Pain." Farewell Avalanche and Cloud Strife...strange how you remind me of him...". and the Chopper was off, Barret runs to the Console and tries to stop the bomb but nothing, Cloud sheathes Buster Sword and grabs a loose wire." Barret! Tifa! Grab On Quick!". The Two grab on and Cloud with all his Strength Swings them to safety as the bomb goes off destroying Sector 7.

The Three land in Sector 5, Barret watched in Horror as Sector 7 collapsed he ran to the Rubble desperate to dig but Cloud stops him." But...Biggs...Jessie...Wedge...Marlene!". Cloud squeezes the big man's Shoulder." They are alright...Aerith got them out as well as Marlene...Come on Aerith's mother needs to know...".

* Cliff overlooking Midgar*

A Figure Stood looking at the City Of Midgar, the figure sighed." well never thought i see the day...first was dead now here i am again..well hope Cloud is taking good care of her and The Sword though only one way to find out". The Figure steps out from the Shade, Zack Fair smirked." Ah...Good to Be Alive...I Am Coming Aerith...Soon".

To Be Continued

End Theme: The Emperor's Wont - FFXIV Ost*

A/N: Yep! Zack Is Alive! Meaning That Aerith is gonna survive her death, Also yes I Threw in Soldier in original game they were no longer around but i decided that they should be still around so i added Soldier Forces and they will play big role in the fight against Shinra as well as later during the Chasing The Man In Black Arc.

Fans Of Biggs, Jessie and Wedge rejoice! I did what some have yet done and that is keep them alive and they will play a big part in the fight against Sephiroth.


End file.
